Cast from Coal
by SelenaNova8
Summary: Bellamy had made a choice to save his sister and mother. He had sacrificed a piece of his heart, only to be double crossed, not knowing that his betrayal held other consequences. Now on the ground he needs to earn back her trust and love. But Clarke Griffin never made anything easy. AU/ Bellarke
1. Chapter 1

_AN/ Thank you for taking the time to read this story. It's super rough, in terms of grammar and spelling haha, so my apologies for that unless i can persuade anyone to be a Beta.  
>An idea for a 100 FanFiction has been running in my head since like episode 5. But i havent had the time or attention span to write something until now. <em>

_So feel free to review, constructive criticism is welcomed. _

_PS : I__f you hate the pairing - dont read it then, i have found people sometimes like to review their hate for certain pairings from my last fic and find it ridiculous that you would bother reading something you know you wont like. _

_Mel =)_

**_Chapter One: _**

_Metal walls and structures designed to shelter and protect them from the hazards of space, though it also acted as a throttle of dreams and prison to victims of those who persecuted the earth many years ago. Three generations had lived within these walls, each with the single hope that when the time was right, they would return to Earth, wiser of their forefathers mistakes and hesitant enough to prevent the same from ever happening. _

_She had been one of the lucky ones, her parents both elite members of the Ark, her father one of its foremost engineers and her mother the only Doctor left to perform critical surgeries, though through her mothers tutorship she hoped to be as talented. _

_Clarke Griffin, both beauty and smarts, not forgetting to mention her skills with pencil and paper. Had these thoughts running through the narrow metal halls, late for one of the prime events honoring Chancellor Jaha and his administration, her mother and father both apart of it. Side stepping guards, as she hurtled towards the entrance, her balance not exactly her strongest point even more so in the dress her mother had insisted she wear. Quickly readjusting herself Clarke looked up at the man who had halted her fall, he quickly straightened her before sending her a playful wink . "Better late than never…" he whispered softly to her. _

_The Council chambers were packed to the brim with bodies, guest from each little faction were caught soaked in conversations, Jaha himself surrounded by some of these 'leaders' in hopes of getting him to deal with no doubt dire situations. _

"_So you finally decided to show up and in a dress no less…" the voice alone would always belong to her best friend who had come up beside her shoulder to shoulder._

"_Well you know I love surprises… " she gave him a playful nudge as her eyes sat glued on Jaha who was soon joined by her parents, "Your dad seemed pretty busy tonight … well from the little I saw." _

"_Yip more issues with a possible rebellion within some of the factions. There is nothing he cannot handle really, its the same every year…."_

"_True…" though she wouldn't voice her worries just yet, she'd heard some of the conversation going around and tonight something felt a little bit too unsettling for her to believe it would go as planned. _

"_Should we go make an appearance…" Wells offered her his arm. _

"_If you say so… the sooner this night is over the better… I really do hate these things."_

_They showed face with their parents, playful comments shared amongst them and soon Clarke actually felt herself easing into the night. _

_One set of eyes though couldn't help but stare off at her, she had caught the glances once or twice, at first believing it was just a mistake but when she caught him staring and not looking away she knew. The guard from earlier, the one she had almost gone crashing into. Whose hands had saved her from making a total fool of herself had been keeping his gaze on her. _

_As she danced with her father her eyes never wondered away from his either, he was patrolling the guests, but it was only her his eyes seemed to wonder to constantly. _

"_So your mother said you were coming in a dress – naturally I didn't believe her," Jake Griffin laughed lightly, as he guided his daughter across the dance floor "How did she manage that, what art supplies am I having to procure this time?"_

_The smile that graced her lips could only be conjured up by a father, "She may have promised me a few charcoal sticks… but I would have worn the dress anyway."_

"_Lies…Clarke Griffin in a dress, ever since you could choose your own outfit at the age of 5 you steered clear of dresses my tomboy of a daughter" he twirled her round watching as she giggled away at his comment. _

_It was true, she had despised dresses, hated their flimsiness and need to rise up at any inappropriate time. Pants were easy to handle, allowed for much better movement and didn't leave you questioning each movement you made unsure if your underwear would be the next thing seen by a passerby. Yet though in all her hatred for dresses, this one seemed to have her wanting to give dresses a fighting chance. _

"_Fine, I cant help but - maybe… just maybe like this dress a little."_

_Her father stood slightly shocked, but quickly recovered "Well I'll be an astronauts monkey."_

"_Don't read too much into it dad. Luckily we wont be having one of these things anytime soon," her eyes caught the guard from earlier. His gaze still as honed in as ever._

"_Seems like I am not the only one who thinks a dress looks good on you…" her father whispered having noticed for himself the interaction going on between the guard and his daughter. _

_Though before more could be said they are interrupted by someone equally beautiful to Jake Griffin, his beautiful wife "May I cut in?"_

"_He is all yours mom"_

_Clarke was thankful for the interruption and quickly made a beeline through the mass of people._

_Within seconds, Clarke felt a strong hand grasping her hand before yanking her into a dark side corner. Before she can utter a yelp of any sorts, a pair of very eager, familiar lips come crashing down onto her own. Silencing her fear and replacing it with lust, lost in the kiss for a few moments before she finally yanked her unwilling lips away from this hoodlum of a guard. Slapping him across the chest a few times for good measure. _

"_Really Bellamy!" she went on hands flying across his chest._

"_Whoa! Princess! Ease up a little..." he spoke trying to ease her blows within the confined space he had maneuvered them in "What a way to greet your boyfriend."_

"_Well when that boyfriend decides to abduct you abruptly into a darkened corridor it can leave you a little on edge!" She gave him another good dollop across his chest. _

"_Abduct!" he scoffed grabbing her hand before she went smacking him again , he wouldn't admit it but her delicate frame sure could pack a whole lot of hurt "Princess we both know if you felt at anyway in danger you wouldn't have given in so willingly…" his head dipping down so his lips gently grazed her ear as he spoke next "Admit it you knew it was me…" _

_His lips ghosted across her jawline, he felt her body go slack and knew she'd given up the tough girl act for now. _

"_Fine…" she sighed her neck bending to the will of his lips as her eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy "…so I knew it was you… sue me."_

_His lips finally found hers again, and she couldn't fight her need for him, giving into the kiss with all her heart. Her hands fisted in his hair trying to pull him deeper into the kiss, and trying as hard as she could to resist the ache his fingers were causing as he gently ran his them down the exposed skin of her back. _

"_You look beautiful…" he whispered as he pulled away from their kiss, his eyes staring lovingly into hers. _

"_I – I… thank you" was all she could manage to stutter out coherently before deciding to kiss him once again. This one more slow, tender and loving. _

_She could feel him pulling away, their stolen moment over already._

"_I better go before my commanding officer notices my absence…" he hated to leave her, "Same time and place tomorrow?"_

_She smiled up at him her eyes a little less brighter having to part "Always… I love you Bell."_

"_I love you to Princess."_

_And just as quickly as he had taken her into their little corner of solitude he was gone again._

_- the 100 -_

Clarke's eyes fluttered open, greeted by the sounds of clanging metal bars and voices of the 100 who occupied the Skybox, although she had very little interaction with anyone besides the guard assigned to her in solitary confinement.

The Council ensuring that the Ark would never hear of Jake Griffins discovery. Apart from the memories of her father her heart clung to those moments with Bellamy, the cadet she had fallen madly and completely in love with they helped ease the loneliness and fear that gripped her as each day neared closer to her 18th birthday.

"I'm so sorry…"she spoke softly her hand slowly finding its way to her still flat stomach.

AN2/ As you can see it is a preggos storyline. I know their are many of them but this is what i felt like writing =)

Thank you for your time, greatly appreciated =)

Mel


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/** Thank you to everyone that has followed/favourited and reviewed =) it is really greatly appreciated.  
>Hope you enjoy the next Chapter. I am aiming to include more dialogue in later Chapters, right now i want to get them to the ground with a little of a backstory.<p>

Enjoy =)

Mel

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

The walls were littered with images of Earth, not a patch of metal free of from the feisty blondes assault. Her hands blackened with the residue of each piece she had tagged from years of looking on books and footage of what Earth had offered.

The images haunting her, of what she would never get to touch or feel. Yet again she found her hand migrating towards her stomach, she would never get to hold her own child, even if she could somehow pardoned life support still would only stretch another four months. No matter how she looked at it she would still lose.

Stretching out along her cot her eyes wondered over to the first picture she had graced along the walls. Hair cascading messily along his forehead, the image of him smiling at her with that ever so cocky smile reaching his eyes, was shining with love and adoration for her.

The smile that played along her own lips as she recalled that memory of them together locked away in their little piece of heaven.

It had been their first night together; they had both given themselves fully to each other and Clarke had never she felt more safe and loved then she had in his arms.

"_Princess…" she had heard softly whispered through the warm voice of her Bellamy Blake, she fought to keep her eyes closed, her face scrunching up as she felt his fingers coasting along the bridge of her nose. _

"_Nooo…sleepy..." she moaned trying to escape the arousing torture . _

"_How do you become the naughty adolescent when we're together," he whispered again, this time his hand gently cupped her face and his thumb stroked her snow white cheek._

"_Easy… you bring out the carefree me…" she yawned, eyes still closed fighting for a little more time away from responsibility. _

"_You've always been carefree, if I do recall it was your carefree nature that had us 'bumping' into each other that fateful day." _

_She hummed in agreement, hoping her plan to distract him from his rouse of them needing to leave this moment. _

_But no such luck. _

"_It's almost curfew and we need to get going before a round of mechanics catch us down here." _

_She couldn't fight it anymore. He was far to right and slowly her blurry eyes opened to him looking down at her, it would be an image seared within her mind for as long as she lived. _

"_I love you so much Bell…" her hand came up to touch his chest where she could feel his heart beating. _

"_I love you too Princess." His eyes never leaving hers, as they shared a quiet moment together._

They had missed the mechanics by seconds, Bellamy back within his Cadet clothes and Clarke off to her 'pod'. Barred from mingling between the factions. It hurt too much to be away from him and even more that she couldn't scream it from the rooftops that she was in love with Bellamy Blake – cadet in training.

The smile that had graced her lips moments ago as she eyed the drawing disappeared, the love she thought he had for her was all a lie though. He'd turned her father in and ultimately her as well, saving her from telling him the news she had only just discovered.

-100-100-

"What do you know about the 100?"

"Enough to know that you will be interested enough in the offer I am about to hand to you on silver platter…" Commander Shumway responded, his tongue lashing along the words revealing his true nature as a snake amongst the reeds.

"Fine, I'm interested" Bellamy had no time for games, not anymore. He'd lost his mother and his sister. Most of all he had lost the one thing that had given him any hope within a society that had constantly walked over him. A choice he would always regret.

"They're sending the 100 down…"

"Down?" Bellamy asked a little lost on Shumways information "Down where?

Shumways eyes fixed onto Bellamy his next words were aimed with precision. "Down to the ground Blake. They're sending them to Earth."

Bellamys brain went into overdrive, Octavia and Clarke would be sent down to a radiation filled hell, how did they even know that it would be safe. He couldn't risk losing his sister forever, he had lost Clarke no doubt but it didn't change the fact he loved her. If the 100 were going down then… then that meant he would do anything to save them even if the Princess didnt want saving.

"_Hey!" he'd yelled as the blond figure zig-zaged through the metal maze below the depths of the Ark "This is a restricted zone!"_

_His words seemed to have no effect, she had continued on, likely in the hopes of losing him but what she didn't know was Bellamy knew this halls like the back of his hand. He'd brought Octavia down when he could, allowed her to see something other then the underside of a floorboard. Even if it was only a slightly better view. _

_He'd noticed the blond take a route he knew far to well, so much so he knew exactly where he could catch her unawares. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"_

_A few right corners and a duck and dive and he came barreling into her, subduing her to one of the tunnel walls. _

"_I said…" his breath a little ragged as he spoke "…stop"_

_The only word he would use to describe her expression was…pissed. Okay, maybe a little cocky as well. _

_With an eyebrow raised she responded "Actually you didn't…"_

"_Yes, I did!"_

"_Nope you as I quote…" she proceeded to mimic his voice as best as possible "Hey…This is a restricted zone…" her voice than returning to its normal levels "Correct?"_

_Never before had he been at a loss for words as he was now, without knowing a single thing about the girl before him, he could deduce she was tougher then most girls he ever met, and she reminded him a little of his sister. A knack for getting into trouble. _

"_Either way, this is a restricted zone… Princess."_

_He watched as she contemplated her next move, "What you going to do about it?"_

What ensued after those words, would eventually lead to a a whole adventure with his feisty blond. Clarke had shown him a whole different world on the Ark, one that made the lies of his everyday life easier and less of a burden. Don't get him wrong he loved his sister, always would, but the strain of keeping such a secret and knowing the reprocussions played on him his whole life. Clarke gave him that little bit of 'freedom' back. Then he stole it from her.

Without a second though his response was music to Shumways ears.

"What do I have to do?"

_"Princess, slow down…" he'd called as he chased her through the bowels of the Ark, something as a cadet he had known was 'illegal', any person apart from those designated to the area would be held and tried. But somehow she had made the risk seem worthwhile._

_**AN/ THANK YOU FOR READING =)** Finished off the Chapter this morning at a Wedding shoot haha. _

_More to come hopefully by sunday _

_Mel_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN1: Hi =)**

Sorry for the delay in posting this, internet was down and then i got a few jobs last week, so was super hectic.  
>Therefore this chapter is a lot longer then usual. =)<br>I realised it is super AU with what happens in this chapter, but i will be reigning that in a little bit more =)  
>Thank you soo much for all the awesome reviews and encouragement to continue.<p>

Okay season 2 so far has me split in two, Camp Jaha and "Chancellor" Kane are already working on my nerves. Arresting Bellamy might have been the reason Kanes peeving me so much. And i was starting to like Kane end of season 1 now blaaaah! He might be trying to do good, but i think he has a need for power. Oh and we all know the President is going to be evil haha

Anywho...

Hope you enjoy =)

Mel

**Chapter 3: All in**

**Clarke**

She sat on the cold metal floor of her cell, her hands putting the finishing touches to the Forest scene that decorated the middle of the floor. It had been a scene from one of the many archived photos stored within the Arks database, she couldn't pinpoint exactly why that image stayed seared within her brain. She had indeed a few ideas, one specifically being the fact that encompassed so much space and yet was enclosed by the foliage and yet it still felt freer than she would ever get to experience on the Ark. She was enclosed within these walls but even before then suffocated by the lack of freedom one had on the Ark. At least there was more beyond the image that lay before her, there was a promise within the background of adventures and more beauty. The Ark though, there was only death to be found outside the constricting metal. The black void of space.

Clarke was jolted from her thoughts soon by the unsettling of her stomach, an uneasy queasiness she had now grown accustomed to, though at first she had rad them as general hunger pains, how wrong she was.

Now beneath her palm lay the one thing she was willing to fight for even if it meant that she would be floated soon after its' birth.

"As soon as I can see my mother, I will make sure you have a future…"

She had definitely outdone herself this time. The rebellious side she had learnt to isolate, to investigating the underbelly of the Ark, went further when she and Bellamy had chosen to take the final step within their relationship.

She would never regret it though, she couldn't, the time she had with Bellamy was probably the most alive she had _ever_ felt in her life so far.

Yes his betrayal had hurt, would always hurt, but she would never and could never forget the amazing and crazy things they had done together. The rainbow of emotions he had brought out in her would always be part of her fondest memories.

"_Bell?"_

"_Yes Clarke?"_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_Almost…" he breathed out with a sigh, she could hear the little bit of irritation in his voice but knew he was reigning it in "for the hundredth time."_

"_Yes! But you said that 10mins ago…"_

"_Never again will I try and surprise you," he had stopped walking and she could feel him turn her towards him as she felt his hot breath fanning her, blindfold still secured across her eyes, "A guy tries to do something nice and…"_

_She felt him start to lift the blindfold, panic set in "Wait!"_

_She felt the fabric disappear and shut her eyes "I promise not to moan anymore…"_

"_Really?" she heard the uncertainty in his voice. _

"_Really I promise…" she held up her hand "scouts honor…"_

_She heard the deep baritone laugh, the one she had come to love, the one she knew was reserved for her and the one that when Bellamy laughed he was at his happiest _

"_Princess you have never been a scout," he drew her closer, so that they were chest to chest "But thank you for that…"_

_She chose that moment to open her eyes, peaking a little bit up at him "I've ruined your surprise."_

"_Never…" he lifted the hand she had used earlier and laid a gentle kiss within her palm and help it close to his heart. _

"_You can turn around Clarke…I might have lied about how far we were to our destination." _

_A playful smirk graced his lips and his eyes watched her as she turned before her stood the greatest present she would ever receive nestled amongst blankets and with the starry view of the galaxy outside, a few sticks of willow charcoal and a few sheets of blank pieces of paper. _

"_Where did you…" she reached out to it almost as if she were afraid it would bite, "I…"_

_His arms weaved around her from behind, and his head rested on her shoulder "I have a few contacts…do you like?"_

_She had never intended to cry, her emotions had been all over the show the last few weeks. Clarke had only shared with him a few times of her love for the arts, and now before her lay some of the rarest of art supplies still left on the Ark. _

"_Don't cry Princess," he turned her so he could wipe the stray tears from her face. _

"_I can't help it…" she hiccupped in-between words, "Bell this is… it's too much."_

"_Let me worry about what's too much… do you like it?"_

_She looked over her shoulder quickly almost to make sure that what she had seen was real "More than like, I love it! Thank you Bellamy"_

"_It was my pleasure, after all I though we could start off with a few nudes…" he lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist, his eyes darkened with his need for her. _

"_I think I could find a decent model somewhere…" she teased, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. _

_He growled before setting his lips onto hers to silence her from anymore teasing. _

- 100 -100-100-100-100-100-

**Bellamy**

After hours of doubting whether he could pull this off, whether he could really take a life. All rational thought went out the window as he eyed the Chancellor standing there, the images of his sister screaming for him. His mothers' silent resolve as she was to be floated and most of all the betrayal within Clarke's eyes as her father was lead away by armed guards.

"_We have orders to take in Council member Jake Griffin…" he had heard Commander Shumway announce as they stood waiting outside the Griffin residence. _

"_Under whose orders?" Jake Griffins voice came through the opened door next. _

"_Chancellor Jaha…" the sound of satisfaction within Shumways voice could be heard, leaving no doubt for the smile that probably graced his face as he had spoken._

"_Okay…" Jake understood all to clearly and seemed to be coming with Shumway calmly. _

"_Exactly what are taking my father in for Shumway!" Bellamy heard the all to familiar voice of the girl he loved begin to argue, her need to rebel against any form of authority brought a smile to his face, but all to quickly it was gone as Commander Shumway answered her back with venom. _

"_Treason, going against the Council and choosing to incite rebellion within the Ark!"_

"_Where is your proof!" she wouldn't back down, he knew her fighting spirit all to well. _

"_Sweetheart, I am sure once I meet with Chancellor Jaha this will all be a big misunderstanding." Mr Griffin tried to calm his daughter's wild nature. _

"_No! They cant just arrest you for crimes you haven't and wouldn't commit dad!" _

_Bellamy so focused on the conversation between father and daughter hadn't heard Shumway call out to him at first. Though as his name rang through the corridor and within the walls of the Griffin residence he froze in realization that Shumway intended for him to retrain Mr Griffin. _

"_Blake!" Shumway called for a third time, this time he now stood in front of Bellamy face full of malice, Shumway new all to well about the relationship that Clarke and Bellamy had formed. This was all a game for Shumway, one that left multiple casualties._

"_Blake, please put Councilman Griffin in restraints, as he has resisted arrest and bring him to me." It was as if Shumway was waiting for a reaction from Bellamy, and Bellamy knew all to well the strings that his mother had pulled in order to get him here and what would happen if he messed up. _

"_Yes sir," Bellamy took a breath, steadying himself before Shumway before entering through the Griffins door. _

"_Councilman I have been tasked with restraining you, please place your hands out in front of you…"_

_He'd risked a look in Clarkes direction, her face spoke a thousand words "Bellamy, please don't do this…"_

"_Councilman…" he repeated to gage Jake Griffins attention again, as Clarkes plea to him had momentarily distracted her father. _

"_It's okay son," Jake whispered to Bellamy. Bellamy stood slightly perturbed by Mr Griffins response. It was as if he had known who Bellamy was, or was to Clarke, but how, that would be a question for later. He continued as instructed by Shumway and had Jake Griffin in restraints. _

_He hadn't risked another glance towards Clarke, afraid of what he would see. Instead he kept himself composed as much as he could though internally he was screaming at himself for what he knew would come for Jake Griffin and Clarke knew to…_

Jake Griffins was floated 24 hours later. He stood inline with Shumway who would be the executor, Bellamy would swear the man got a kick out of being the one to ultimately press that button and end a life, even more so now as he prepared to float a councilman. Jake and Shumway had never seen eye to eye and this way Shumway got the final punch in.

Bellamy hadn't been prepared to see Clarke run in, to watch her so broken, destroyed a piece of himself, she made a silent plea to him for help and yet he stood frozen between his obligations to her and those to his sister and mother.

He'd watched as she clung to her father, silent promises made to one another, before Clarke was pulled back from her mother and Bellamy was instructed to place Jake Griffin within the chamber.

He could never forget the words silently spoken to him by Clarkes father those last few moments and somehow he would keep the promise he made to Jake in that moment.

He would only see Clarke one more time before she was placed within isolation.

"Chancellor!" Bellamy called as he begun to walk up to Jaha, hand on gun and moments away from keeping his promise to both his mother and Jake Griffin.

**AN2: Okay! Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review if you like. I will be getting back to some of your reviews from the last chapters. **

**Next chapter will be the last on the Ark and Bell and Clarke will soon see each other =) **


End file.
